Years Long Gone, Years that Come
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: A mutant whose been frozen for years has now resurfaced and has joined starfleet. Will she let her heart do the talking or her head when it comes to two crew memembers on the ship that she's got it bad for and they've got it just as bad for her. OC


**Well I finally decided to give it a shot so I hope you like it peoples. PLEASE REVIEW. I really do respond to feedback and try to fix things.**

_**Chapter 1 Meetings and Greetings**_

I felt cold, oh so very cold. There was no warmth, but just an icy touch on all of my skin. I could not move or open my eyes to see what was causing this, but I could hear whispers and yells coming from all around me.

I tried as hard as I could to remember how I had gotten here. Flashes kept coming and going so fast, that I could not even tell what was truly going on. The only one I really remember is me saying goodbye to my family. A man with blonde hair, a young boy with the same face and color of hair, yet with eyes so light blue that you could have sworn they were diamonds looking straight up at you.

Suddenly the coolness began to fade as warmth invaded and covered my body whole. The yells grew louder and louder outside till it felt like I was in a glass capsule. All the sudden I heard the swish of a door and the tapping of feet as they came near me. Yet all I felt was the cold rush past them and too me. The moment the cold wind hit me it was like all the memories I had ever had, had just been shoved back into my mind all at once.

_Memory 1_

"_Momma where's daddy going," a young child asked her mother as she watched her father swerve out of the driveway swiftly and then floor it as he headed to the high way._

"_He's going away for a long time baby," her mother answered. The little girl looked up and noticed the woman holding onto her arms and face with her hands trying to nurse the bruises and cuts that covered them. _

_Memory 2_

"_WHAT ARE YOU," her mother screamed as the wind picked up in the room and things began flying off shelves. _

"_WHAT'S GOING ON," the girl cried in agony clutching her head and going into a fetal position as her body hovered a few feet in the air. She could feel her body as if it was lit on fire as it seeped into her blood stream and began coursing through her veins. It burned, yet it froze her to death. It was a pain like no other._

_Memory 3_

"_I'm like you, but with a different gift," a man in a wheelchair commented through her mind._

"_But I have more," she commented back to him as she showed him her power to heal as she cut herself with a nearby piece of glass, and then took the left over dripping blood and made it swirl in front of him._

_Memory 4_

"_Aren't you afraid they'll hate you being with me. Are you even sure you want to do this," a boy with sandy blonde hair asked looking down upon her with a naked chest._

"_I love you John and that's all that matters. I'm not going to let nothing stand between us," the girl replied._

_Memory 5_

"_Miss Allerdyce your baby is healthy, but I found something that I'm slightly concerned about," a blue fury man replied._

"_Like what," she asked sadly._

"_I believe you have cancer."_

_Memory 6_

"_The mutant registration act has been passed today by congress, and the president announces that all mutants now must turn in their names and list their powers for security too people's lives and the…"_

"_I believe this is going to get much worse Logan, maybe we should get you're niece away from here," the man in the wheelchair replied to a gruff looking man standing next to the girl._

"_I will not leave my son and my husband," the girl replied calmly watching a young boy play outside with John, while their blonde hair was swaying with the wind so peacefully as they threw a ball back and forth._

"_But the sentinels…"_

_"Will be no problem for me anyway. I'm leaving tomorrow to go see a man about a cure," and with that she left the room._

_Memory 7_

"_When will you come back," John asked sadly as he watched their son play on the swing set not to far off._

"_I don't know," she replied laying her head on his shoulder. Praying to god he would understand. For a few moment's he didn't speak until finally he turned toward her and kiss her forehead as he took old of her hand._

"_I love you," he once more kissing her cheek tenderly reassuring her he'd wait._

_Memory 8_

"_The procedure wont hurt at all," a man in a white lab coat smiled._

_"You'll simply just be frozen and the chemicals inside will take affect, hopefully curing you of her cancer Miss Allerdyce," a woman replied beside him._

"_My healing powers will they…" but they both shook their head before she could finish._

_Memory 9_

_The pain was unbearable as she cried out in agony but it was muffled by the tube that covered her mouth so that she could breath. Her body just kept getting colder and colder, until finally she blacked out from exhaustion and her last scream of pain. The thing she saw before she blacked out was her name spelled backwards. Her name was Jana Allerdyce. Jay. Charm _

"What did you do to me," I cried out finally opening my eyes and taking a look at the rotting building around me.

"We did nothing to you, we were hoping you would know," the man replied covering me with a large oversized towel to cover my bikini cladded body.

"My name is Admiral Christopher Pike," he replied leaning down to my level. I noticed his military outfit, but it was not the same as the ones I remembered. What year was it? Had they changed since then? How long had I been out? I noticed the word Starfleet on his pin with a bird like object.

"Do you know where you're at," he asked me once more hoping I would know what had happened the building.

"Yes a old military facility that was testing new theories to cure cancer," I replied.

"What's the date," He finally asked as I tried to control the spinning going on in my head.

"June 15, 2014," I answered as I heard gasps and whispers all around me. The admiral laughed and it made me angry. What was it a few days from the date I said? I had no clue how long I had been out!

"That would be impossible. You'd have to be over 264 years old and more," he smiled. I gave him a WTF kind of look before he seemed to understand my reaction. He finally realized I really did not have a clue of what the true date was.

"Miss, the date is June 16, 2264," the admiral replied making my heart stop and me stand straight up. The world began to spin faster and my anger grew. Someone handed me a newspaper they had in the pocket of their pants, and indeed, I saw the date. The tears slowly slid down my face as I looked up at Pike trying to control my erratic breathing.

"I've been in that thing for 250 years," I whispered. He stood there for a moments before nodding. That's when the anger came. I rounded on the glass capsule and put my fist through it shattering the capsule beside me. Men around me gasped in horror as the glass that punctured and managed to stick to my skin now pushed outwards and fell to the floor as my body healed itself.

Later I found out what had happened and what had ended me up in that situation. Turns out that the military base had been abandoned along with subjects and test experiments like me. A few escaped, but somehow I had managed to live that long. My healing powers plus the cryogenic state I was in had kept my body alive for so long like that, and had kept me young. I had not aged at all since the day I stepped into that horrid thing.

These people that had found me had found this facility buried under their academy when they began digging to add to their school. They had investigated and found me in the glass capsule still frozen in a rusting and decaying, metal room. They had eventually managed to get the computers working again to unfreeze me and free me from my tomb, but from my point of view it was not soon enough.

Now after having billons of tests done on me so I now sat in my own little room that Pike had given me for the time being to see if my story did check out.

When they returned to my room I was quite happy to find they actually believed me now as they explained how they had proved it.

"Normally a person's finger nails would be clear, but seeing how Miss Allerdyce's..."

"I was married so it's Mrs. I can't stand when people mess up with their grammar **(Pardon me if mine is wrong. You may correct me if you want.)**," I answered coldly to the man standing in front of me with Admiral Pike.

"Sorry, Mrs. Allerdyce fingernails are pure white and not clear. I have researched every possible way why it could have turned out like that . What I eventually came up with is that she's been in that chemical base so long that it has done it to her. The chemical will only do that within 150 years, so she's at least over that age as we know off. Her knowledge of the time period she gave us is also extensive so that's a good sign that she's telling the truth. The truth detector we put her on also proved all her answers to be true. Finally she has no clue how to work any technology that was made after that year. Now we have a new experiment that we could perform. It's painful and lasts for a couple of hours, but we believe it will work. We haven't yet tested it, so now I believe would be the best time. This machine stores knowledge into a person's mind. Every bit of information you know today could be stored into her brain, plus the stuff she's already learned. Imagine Admiral Pike of the opportunities she would have. We should announce her presences to the world by now," the man rambled on and on, going from one thing to another. Admiral Pike smiled and answered kindly, "I've already informed the world leaders of her existence, they are planning right now what to do with her."

"What do with me," I gulped.

"Don't worry. What they mean is announce your presence to the world, and let them know that the cancer theory the scientists had hundreds of years ago worked not to mention they need to mention you're the oldest person alive. Either way you're free of cancer Janna," Pike smiled looking at the sheet the other man had in his hands.

"It's Jay, not Janna, that was my mother's name," I answered sadly. All the people I would never see again began to hit me quite hard now. I was just now starting to realize all of them were gone. Not even the younger ones were still kicking. Infact my mood suddenly took a turn for the worst. Nothing would ever be the same again. I was now living in a whole other world.

"Oh and Admiral Pike she's a mutant," the man answered noticing the stuff in the room start hovering along with Pike who had to duck out of the way of a pillow. I snapped out of my thought and things fell back to where they had been before which helped put Pike at ease.

"Infact she's the first and last of her kind in her class. She's a class 5 mutant if not more. Her race is very limited. There's only 576 still left in the world and they're all located within their own city, Genosha," the doctor replied again. At least I assumed he was one.

"Admiral Pike they sent this for you concerning Mrs. Allerdyce," another man piped up from behind Admiral Pike. Once the letter was handed over the man left the room making my attention divert back to Pike.

"What does it say," I asked fearfully.

"They're announcing you to the world and your story. You're about to be a celebrity Mrs. Allerdyce," Pike answered cheerfully.

Those were the first few days of hectic conversations and moments, but Admiral Pike was right. I had become a celebrity over night. My pictures were taken and then shown on television, magazines, billboards and anything you could name. I even became an experiment for the doctor's new machine. By the time he was done. I was far more intelligent than any student that Pike had ever had at the academy. He even invited me to come stay with him and join the academy. I agreed and I completed it in a matter of months. Everything became so much easier once I gained my knowledge from the doctor. I could figure things out much quicker. I was trained in every earth and alien language that they knew was out there. I was taught in negations, and engineering. Anything you needed to know for a ship they gave me a crash course and a power boost thanks to their Machine now called IIM, which stood for Intelligent Intelligence Machine. A son of one the workers came up with the name.

All I know was that I was finally getting a life back. My powers were awakening more and more every day reminding me of what all I could do. I had super strength, but not the kind where you pick up cars with one hand, just the kind where you were a little extra stronger than most people around. I could see the future and the present, however I could not read minds. I had telekinetic abilities and most of all healing abilities. They were right to call me a class 5 mutant. I hadn't always had these powers. Somehow they had just surfaced when my brain was given a boost. I had always had the strength and the telekinetic abilities but that was it. They believe this happened because my brain was the connection to all my powers.

However with great power comes great responsibility. I had to learn to control my emotions. I had to become what they called a Vulcan and almost restrain my emotions so I didn't use my powers while I still did not know how too.

However, finally came the day that Pike came to me and told me the news that would really change my life forever.

"I'm sending you up into space to train with one of my best captains. The U.S.S Enterprise is opening up to you with welcoming arms and a huge paycheck as well from the government for you. The president wants to see what you're really capable of with this newfound knowledge. I believe you're going to prove him right, yes," the admiral asked at our dinner in his home. Admiral Pike had become more like a father figure for me in fact he took over Professor Xavier's place pretty quickly. Yet what he was saying right now, I wasn't so sure I wanted to go just yet.

"Are you sure I'm ready, I mean there's still so much to learn…"

"I believe you'll do just fine Jay, besides if Captain James Kirk can't handle you then Commander Spock can," I laughed at the fact that he had just said a Vulcan, let alone a half Vulcan could handle me. I was stronger than anyone aboard that ship and I knew it as well as Pike.

"So what is really going on then with sending me up there. I know you wouldn't be doing this if there wasn't something in it for me," I replied remembering ever since he had cracked open my tomb and released me he had always had my best interest in mind.

"If you complete these two years aboard the ship that their making you do, then because of your extensive knowledge they might just give you a new ship and the pick of the liter with the crew," and now this is what I liked hearing from him. I twirled the glass around in the air with my telekinesis thinking over it for a moment. However after thinking it through I came to a quick decision.

"Fine, I'll do it," I smiled happily at him.

"Good, because I would have forced you to anyway," he laughed lightly earning a giggle out of me.

"Well I'm retiring to bed goodnight…dad," I smiled waving to him goodnight. The name he had asked me to call him seemed so off yet fit him so right. He probably was the closet thing I would have to family in this century.

Two weeks later I was standing over the transporter with my bags on either side of my shoulder and a bag in my hand. I waved goodbye to Admiral Pike as little bright lights encircled me and took me from where I stood on his ship to the U.S.S Enterprise.

As my molecules reformed on the U.S.S Enterprise I could see a welcoming committee standing behind the glass wall, with smiles all on their faces. Probably because they knew they would be getting money for this, but I wasn't going to think negatively just yet.

Once I was finally settled I noticed a man standing in front of the crowd. If I hadn't had control of my emotions like I had learned to do not to long ago, I probably would have dropped to the floor. He had sandy blonde hair with light crystal blue eyes, a strong face, but a quirky smile. The way his eyes roamed over me told me he was thinking around the same thing I was. Damn was he hot! He stepped forward and I felt my heart flutter momentarily.

.

"Hello I'm the Captain of this ship. My name is James T. Kirk or Jim Kirk if you like, and I'll be the one giving you the tour of my ship today," he smiled as his eyes still continued to roam.

"Thanks it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Janna Allerdyce, however I prefer the name Jay," His eyes perked up as he noticed the guy like name, but surprisingly he managed to keep his mouth shut until we shook hands and he noticed my wedding ring.

"Are you married," he asked looking up in confusion. I looked down at the ring a smiled remembering John and my son Alex.

"At one point in time I was. I guess I really have no need for it now do I," I frowned as I finally realized it was time to take it off. I was no longer Mrs. Allerdyce, in fact I was now Miss Creed.

"Well so I guess your last name changes too huh," he smiled as he helped me off the platform.

"Yes, my maiden name is Creed," I answered dryly as memories of my father surfaced. Eventually I met up with father back in the old days and had had a one on one talk with him about beating my mother and leaving us, without even explaining to me what I was like he was. Let's just say he ended up in the hospital

"So Cadet Creed then," Kirk asked.

"Better call me Cadet Jay or I'll be blowing things up within a couple of days or two. I have issues with that last name," I frowned looking up at him his eyes arched but before he could say anything else I felt a presence behind me.

"Hello, my name is Scotty I'm the one that beamed you in. I know at some point we'll be working together," he smiled ecstatically as he held out his hand but as I went to shake it he pulled it away.

"You'll have to be faster on the job sweetie," I glared playfully at him and he lowered it again and we finally shook hands.

"Hi my name iz Pavel Chekov," quickly noticing the boys Russian accent I took it upon myself to make it easier for him and talk in Russian.

"_It's nice to meet you Pavel, how is your day_," I asked as he was astounded to hear the language come from me, but he quickly spoke back in Russian as well.

"_Just fine, how are you liking our ship_," he asked back.

"_It's beautiful_," I answered as I shook his hand. I noticed we were getting odd looks so I decided to switch back quickly to English.

"Anybody else for me to meet," I asked Kirk turning to him.

"Lt. Nyota Uhura," a girl smiled as she approached me and shook my hand.

"Finally a girl I can talk to," I gasped playfully making her laugh.

"Tell me about it," she commented.

"Well Sulu and Dr. McCoy, couldn't be here so I guess you'll just have to wait to meet them, but there is one more you should meet," Kirk answered ushering me through the crowd and to the back where I finally noticed the Vulcan. When I pictured Spock I pictured him older, or much wiser, instead I found a much sexier and well toned man in front of me, thanking the heavens once again I knew how to control my emotions.


End file.
